Magi Nation: The fall of Darkness
by storyteller316
Summary: Tony and friends are back for a new adventure, with a new friend from earth and a new enemy.
1. Chapter 1: The new journey, part 1

It has now been one year since Agram was sealed in the core of the Moonlands. And right now, Tony is on earth with his grandfather preparing to return to the Moonlands.

"Come on grandpa, you got everything," said Tony as he stud at the front door.

"I just want make sure that I have all the magical relics I need," said Spencer as he walked up to Tony with a large bag on his back. A little bit later, they were standing on the trail where Tony had originally came to the Moonlands.

"Slow down Tony, the portal's not going to vanish remember, we put a spell on it to keep it open till we returned," said Spencer as Tony checked some flowers for the portal relic.

"Sorry for the rush, I just want to get back to Naroom as fast as I can," said Tony.

"Are you sure you just don't want to see Edyn again?" asked Spencer.

"Wh, what makes you think I'm in a hurry to see Edyn?" asked Tony as he stud up with a red face.

"I might be old, but I'm not blind, and I found the portal," said Spencer as he pointed at the tiny black tower which was hidden by a flower.

"Alright then, time to go," said Tony as he and Spencer went to touch the tower.

"Tony, wait!" said a girl's voice from behind them. But it was too late, both Tony and Spencer were already being transported. However, the girl tripped, her right hand landing on Tony's left leg, teleporting her along with the two. Over in Naroom, Edyn was sitting on a tree branch reading a book.

"This is a good book, I have to thank Tony for giving me this," said Edyn. She then noticed a faint light coming from the portal relic.

"Hey, I get to thank him sooner than I thought," said Edyn as she grabbed a vine and started to swing toward the portal. Meanwhile, the light at the portal relic had faded.

"Ow, it feels as if something hit my head," said Tony as he sat up rubbing his head.

"Yeah, my head did," said the girl as she sat up and removed the hood she had been wearing to show that she had blond hair and green eyes.

"Suzen, what are you doing here?!" asked Tony with a shocked expression.

"I was out on a jog when I noticed you and your grandfather with those bags and thought that you were going camping and wanted to say good bye," said Suzen.

"Well I'm afraid we weren't," said Spencer as he stud up.

"Hey Tony!" said Edyn as she came swinging in on a vine.

"Edyn," said Tony as he ran up to her. They both then gave a big welcome back hug.

"And you said she wasn't the reason you wanted to come back so fast for," said Spencer with a smile on his face.

"Grandpa," said Tony with a red face.

"Wait, who is that girl, and where are we?" asked Suzen as she noticed that their surroundings were different.

"Let me guess, she's from earth?" asked Edyn.

"Yep," said Tony.

"Why are you talking about earth as if we aren't on it anymore?" asked Suzen with a worried voice. Suddenly, some Stagadan flew by.

"What, what were those things?" asked Suzen as she clung to Tony's right arm, which made Edyn unhappy.

"Long story, let's just get to the village, I imagine Furok!" said Tony as he held up a green animite.

"Man it feels good to see this place again," said Furok as he appeared from the animite.

"I, it talked," said Suzen before she fainted.

"Was it something I said?" asked Furok. Later at Evu's house, everyone was sitting around a bed that Suzen was laying in while Evu checked to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"She's fine, just got scared and fainted," said Evu.

"That's good," said Tony with a sigh of relief.

"So, let me see if I got this, she's your childhood friend from earth and somehow cot a ride with you and Spencer when you came back?" said Strag.

"Exactly," said Tony.

"Well she better not hug you again," said Edyn in a low mumble as she stud next to a book self.

"What was that, Edyn?" asked Tony.

"Nothing," said Edyn with a red face as she jumped a little. Suzen then started to wake up.

"Uh, what happened?" asked Suzen as she sat up.

"Easy dear, you fainted and might still be a little dizzy," said Evu.

"Tony, who are all these people?" asked Suzen who was still a little dazed as she looked around at everyone.

"They're my friends," said Tony.

"What about those creatures?" asked Suzen.

"I'll explain those later, right now you need to rest," said Tony. A man then came running into the room with a panicked face.

"Orwin, Shadow Creatures are attacking," said the man.

"What, that's not possible," said Orwin with a shocked expression.


	2. Chapter 2: The new journey, part 2

After receiving the news about the Shadow Creator; everyone but Suzen and Evu, who were watching from a window, came running outside.

"Where is the Shadow Creator?" asked Orwin. They then heard a lowed roar and saw that the source was a black colored Furok.

"Hey, that's Furok," said Tony with a supriced look.

"You don't think that Void Energy got into the Dream Planes again do you?" asked Edyn.

"If it was that, then he would still need me to summon him," said Tony as he looked at the animite in his right hand.

"Try summoning him," said Orwin.

"Alright, I imagine Furok!" said Tony as he held up the animite. Furok then appeared in front of them, taking everyone by suprice.

"Hm, what's going on now, hey why is there another me here?" asked Furok as he noticed the other him.

"So, you were here," said the other Furok.

"Who are you, and why are you attacking Vash Naroom?" asked Edyn.

"I'm Shadow Furok, a Nightmare Creature, and the reason I'm attacking this village is because I hate anyone that's not a Nightmare Creature!" said the black Furok as he used his power to attack a nearby building.

"Furok, use Color Blast on him before he can hurt these people!" said Tony. A colorful energy suddenly shot out of Furok's horn, but it seemed to have been absorbed by Shadow Furok.

"Nice try, but I can absorb any energy attack and fire it back with double the strength," said Shadow Furok as he fired a dark version of Furok's Color Blast.

"Furok!" said Tony as he ran out in front of Furok.

"Tony, no!" said Edyn, Strag, and Suzen at the same time.

"What a foolish human," said Shadow Furok. A faint gold light suddenly emerged from the smoke created from the attack.

"What is that light?" asked Orwin.

"It's not possible, did those two really activate Dream Armor?!" asked Shadow Furok with a terrified expression. The light then vanished along with the smoke, and Tony could be seen standing in a small crater. He was now wearing a blue colored armor and in his right hand was a blue bladed sword that at the hilt had a metal piece that looked like Furok's face.

"What is this?" asked Tony as he looked at the armor.

"I don't know, but I like how strong I now feel," said Furok in Tony's mind, which freaked Tony out a little bit.

"Furok, where are you?" asked Tony as he looked around.

"Down here in your hand," said Furok.

"Wait, do you mean the sword?" asked Tony as he looked at the face on the sword hilt.

"I don't get it, how did Tony and Furok do that?" asked Edyn.

"I've seen this in one of my books, it's called Dream Armor, it only happens when a Dream Creature shares an emotion with their partner that's real strong, stronger than any other," said Orwin.

"I might not know what caused you to fuse, but I'm going to get rid of you!" said Shadow Furok as he shot another dark Color Blast at Tony, who blocked using a blue hexagon energy shield that appeared on his left arm when he through it up to protect himself. As the attack hit the sealed, it absorbed the attack just like how Shadow Furok had absorbed Furok's attack.

"Sorry, but I'm not letting you hurt anymore of my friends!" said Tony as the energy traveled from his shield to his sword. When the sword started to glow, Tony swung it, creating a glowing blade of energy.

"What?!" said Shadow Furok as the attack hit him, knocking him away a few feet.

"Whoa, now that was cool," said Tony as he looked at his sword.

"I'm out of here, no one said anything about fighting a Magi that can use Dream Armor," said Shadow Furok as he vanished into a portal.

"That was a cool experience," said Tony as he and Furok unfused and Furok turned into his animite form.

"I need to do research on this," said Orwin as he went into his house.

"Hey Tony, you ok?" asked Edyn as she and Strag walked up to him. Tony suddenly fell to his hands and knees, as if something had hit him.

"Tony, what's wrong?" asked Strag as the two checked on him.

"I think I'm out of dream energy," said Tony in a drowsy voice.

"Come on, let's let Evu check you out," said Edyn as she and Strag helped Tony to Evu's house.


	3. Chapter 3: Sleep talking dreamer

After Strag and Edyn got Tony into Evu's house, she made sure he was alright by using magic on him.

"Will Tony be alright?" asked Suzen who was feeling much better.

"He'll be just fine, he's low on dream energy so I'm going to give him something to help him sleep," said Evu as she made the medicine. Later in Evu's kitchen, Strag and Edyn were telling Suzen about Tony's time on the Moonlands.

"So Tony helped you two seal an evil guy named Agram in the core of this planet?" asked Suzen.

"Exactly," said Edyn.

"This, this has to be some kind of dream right, I mean this can't be real," said Suzen as she placed her hands on her head.

"I'm afraid it is not," said Evu.

"Oh man, my mom's going to kill me when I get back," said Suzen as she moved here hair back, revealing green gem earrings that she had been wearing.

"Hey, your earrings, I think they have animite in them," said Edyn with a supriced expression.

"Wait, you mean those stones that create those monsters?" asked Suzen as she took them out.

"Yes, Edyn's right, they are animite," said Evu as she looked at the stones.

"I wonder if they're the creatures I've been having dreams about, and now that I think of it, it started when I got them from a crafts fair," said Suzen. A few minutes later, Edyn was going to check on Tony.

"Hey Tony, you still asleep?" asked Edyn as she walked into the room. Tony didn't say a word but just snored a little as he laid there in the bed.

"Guess that means you're still asleep," said Edyn as she walked over and took a seat beside his bed.

"You might not be able to hear me, but your friend Suzen turns out to be a Magi, she has two animite, but um, there's something else I want to tell you," said Edyn with a slight blush. At this time, Spencer was passing by in the hall when he heard Edyn.

"I've been meaning to tell you this for a while, but I guess I'm too scared to say it when you're awake, Tony I like you more than a friend," said Edyn as her face grew even redder.

"I like you Edyn," said Tony as he rolled over and continued to snore. Edyn was so shocked that she couldn't say a word.

"You're in for a shock when you wake up, Tony," said Spencer with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4: The second dream armor

The next morning, Tony was awake down stares eating breakfast.

"Evu, your food tastes great," said Tony as he wolfed down pancakes and some other types of food that is common to the Moonlands.

"Thank you, but Edyn was the one who cooked it, not me," said Evu.

"Really, guess you're not just a book warm Edyn," said Tony.

"It was nothing," said Edyn with a red face from remembering yesterday as she tried to avoid eye contact with Tony.

"I guess he doesn't remember what either of us said yesterday," thought Edyn with a slight sad expression.

"You know Suzen, I was supriced when I heard that you were a Magi," said Tony as he looked at Suzen who was sitting next to Edyn.

"It was a suprice for me too, and I can't believe at what all I've learnt yesterday," said Suzen who was wearing Naroomy clothes. Which were a purple shirt and leaf skirt.

"Did you learn how to summon dream creatures yet?" asked Tony.

"Yeah, and they are really cool ones, I can't wait for you to meet them," said Suzen. Suddenly, they all noticed an explosion come from outside the window.

"Looks like I get to see them sooner than you thought," said Tony.

"Wait, before you go, there's something I need to tell you Tony," said Orwin.

"What's that Orwin?" asked Tony. A few minutes later, the four were running out into the forest and stopped when they came upon Shadow Furok.

"Well if it's not the Final Dreamer; what, can you three not fight me alone so you brought a week human with you?" asked Shadow Furok.

"Oh you're going to regret calling me week, with this animite I imagine PollyPolly!" said Suzen as she held up one of her animites. A bird made out of plants suddenly appeared before her. Edyn and Strag then imagined Ugger and Freep.

"So you're the Nightmare Creature," said Ugger.

"So you summoned your Dream Creatures; wait, where did the other human go?" asked Shadow Furok as he noticed Tony was gone.

"With this animite I imagine Fusion Furok!" said Tony as he stud behind Shadow Furok.

"What?!" asked Shadow Furok as he turned around and saw Furok standing behind him with a new look. He now had bigger horns and a white swirl pattern in his fur.

"Nice look, Furok," said Strag.

"Looks like Orwin was right about you needing a new name to be summoned," said Tony.

"I'm not for sure how you got a new form, but I'm still going to get rid of you," said Shadow Furok as he went to use his Color Blast attack.

"Furok, Fusion Blast," said Tony. Suddenly, Furok let out a blast of blue and white spinning energy.

"What?!" said Shadow Furok as his attack was stopped and Furok's continued toward him.

"Dark Guard," said a voice from the forest. A black barrier suddenly appeared around Shadow Furok, protecting him.

"Wait, that's my shield," said Freep with a stunned look.

"Well your nightmare self did use it," said a dark purple Freep as he walked up to Shadow Furok. The shield vanished as he did so.

"What are you doing here, Shadow Freep?" asked Shadow Furok.

"We came to make sure you did not lose again," said a dark green Ugger as he came out of the ground.

"They're nightmare versions of us," said Freep.

"That's right, now take this, Dark Saw!" said Shadow Freep as he jumped into the air, shooting a black energy shell at them.

"Dark Reach!" said Shadow Ugger as pitch black vines shot out of the ground at everyone.

"Furok, Fusion Shield!" said Tony. A shield then appeared around Edyn and the others which protected them.

"How dare you get in our way," said Shadow Ugger as the two turned to attack him.

"Tony!" said Edyn as the shield faded and she ran toward him.

"We have to save them," said Ugger as he followed her. Suddenly, the two were engulfed in a bright light which caused both Shadow Ugger and Shadow Freep to stop their attacks.

"What is that light?" asked Shadow Freep as he shielded his eyes from the light with one of his flippers. When it faded, everyone was surprised to see Edyn standing there with green armor and a lance with Ugger's face on the handle, and a shield in the other hand.

"No way," said Tony.

"She used Dream Armor," said Suzen.

"Another one of them can use that armor?!" asked Shadow Furok who was a little mad at the turn around.

"I don't know how we did this, but I like it," said Edyn. She then jumped up in the air and throw her lance at the ground, which caused several pillars of earth to send the three Nightmare Creatures into the sky.

"We'll be back!" said Shadow Furok.

"And when we do come back, we'll get rid of you once and for all," said Shadow Ugger. The three then vanished into a portal as Tony and the others watched.


	5. Chapter 5: Two magi in love

After the fight, Tony and the others helped Edyn, who was barely able to walk, home to Orwin's place.

"Are you going to be alright, Edyn?" asked Tony as he sat next to her bed. The two of them were in her room since she still lived with Orwin.

"I'll be fine, I still have a lot of energy," said Edyn with a smile.

"Being born on the Moonlands has its advantages," said Tony as he smiled back.

"I guess, but you have advantages to, like being able to control all kinds of Dream Creatures, relics that Spencer has collected, and even complicated spells," said Edyn.

"Yeah, that's a good thing too I guess," said Tony. A moment of silence then fell in the room.

"Tony, there's something I have to tell you," said Edyn with a worried look.

"What is it Edyn?" asked Tony who realized she was worried.

"When you were sleeping, I came to see if you were still asleep, and I kind of told you some stuff and then you said something in your sleep," said Edyn with a slight red face.

"Edyn, you're beating around the bush and that's not like you," said Tony.

"You told me that you like me," said Edyn as her face turned to a brighter shade of red than before.

"I, I did?" asked Tony as he turned away from her with an even redder face.

"You did, but that was after I told you the same thing," said Edyn.

"Wait, do you mean that you like me too?" asked Tony as he turned to face her with a supriced expression.

"Yeah, I do," said Edyn. As silence fell upon them again as they moved closer and closer, until they started to kiss.

"Hey Tony, how's Edyn do," said Suzen as she walked in and cot them kissing, taking her by surprise.

"Su, Suzen," said Tony as he pulled away.

"Edyn, take good care of him, alright?" said Suzen with a smile.

"You're not mad?" asked Edyn.

"Why would I be mad, it's not like I have feelings for Tony, he's just a friend," said Suzen as she left.

"Hey Edyn," said Tony without turning his head.

"What is it Tony?" asked Edyn.

"If we're to, you know, start dating and all, promise me that it won't hurt the team," said Tony.

"Of course it won't," said Edyn as she grabbed his right hand.

"Hey love birds, Orwin and Spencer want to see us down stairs," said Strag from the doorway.

"We'll be there in a second," said Tony.


	6. Chapter 6: The book of Nightmares

After Strag had told Tony and Edyn that Orwin and Spencer wanted to see them, the three came down stairs right away.

"How are you feeling Edyn?" asked Orwin.

"I'm fine," said Edyn who was still holding Tony's hand.

"Finely told each other how you felt huh?" asked Spencer with a smile as he looked at them.

"Yeah, we did," said Tony with a smile.

"So, what's this about?" asked Edyn who wanted to change the subject.

"We found this in the library, it talks about a book that can help us get rid of Nightmare Creatures," said Orwin as he showed them an old book.

"So is the book we need like the Book of Elders?" asked Strag.

"Exactly, but it'll be hard to get," said Spencer as he opened the book.

"It's in the Underneath," said Strag as he noticed the page that Spencer had turned to was a map.

"That place is so big, how are we to find it?" asked Edyn.

"There was one clue here, next to the map, but it's in the language of the Orothe," said Orwin.

"Looks like we have to go underwater, before heading to the caves," said Tony. A few days later the four were in a Parathin heading for Orothe.

"So, what's Orothe like?" asked Suzen.

"It's a big under water city, and all of its people are mermaids, we have some good friends there," said Tony.

"That's cool," said Suzen. They then saw Orothe coming into sight. After they docked, a bunch of Orothe people came to see them.

"Hello Tony," said Traptika as she walked up to them.

"Did you get our message?" asked Tony.

"Yes, I received your message, may I see the book please?" asked Traptika. Edyn took the book out of her bag and gave it to her.

"Boy Tony, just how many cute girls did you meet on your adventures?" asked Suzen.

"A few, but Edyn's the only one I really care about," said Tony, which made Edyn blush a little.

"So you two finally started dating," said Traptika as Edyn handed her the book.

"Yeah," said Edyn who was bright red.

"So Traptika, can you read what is with the map?" asked Strag as Traptika opened the book to the page with the map on it.

"Yes, I think I can," said Traptika.

"So what does it say?" asked Suzen.

"It says that the Book of Nightmares is in the dark castle, far within the Underneath," said Traptika.

"Looks like we're going to your homeland, Strag," said Tony.

"Oh man," said Strag as he placed a hand on his forehead.

"Why does he seam so upset?" asked Suzen to Tony in a low whisper.

"He's not very welcomed in his village," said Tony.


	7. Chapter 7: The book's hiding place

After leaving Orothe, the four started to travel to the Underneath through one of the passage ways.

"Wow, so the Underneath is literally underground," said Suzen as she looked around at the cave walls.

"Sh, somethings up ahead," said Strag in a low voice as he crouched behind a big boulder.

"What is it, Strag?" asked Tony.

"Give me a second and I'll find out; Moon Since," said Strag as he closed his eyes.

"What's he doing?" asked Suzen in a whisper.

"It's a power he has, it allows him to see what's around him," said Tony.

"It's alright guys, it's just Inara," said Strag. Inara then came walking up to them in a hurry.

"Hello Strag," said Inara with a smile as she looked at him.

"Been a while Inara," said Strag who was also smiling at her.

"So how do you know each other?" asked Suzen, who wanted to move the subject along.

"They're childhood friends," said Tony.

"Actually we're dating now," said Inara as she grabbed Strag's left hand.

"That's great," said Edyn.

"So Inara, why are you up here?" asked Strag.

"I was waiting for those Nightmare Creatures who attacked our village to come back," said Inara.

"The Nightmare Creatures have already been here?" asked everyone at once. Inara then led them down to the town which was in shambles.

"Oh no," said Strag as he looked at the destroyed buildings.

"Look, its Shadow Furok's fur," said Tony as he picked up a patch of the dark colored fur from what was left of a building.

"They were looking for the book," said Edyn.

"But there's no castle here, I would remember something like that in my home Moon Land," said Strag.

"But what if there once was one," said Tony as he looked at the map in the book.

"What do you mean Tony?" asked Suzen.

"This map is old, meaning it might have been created before this village was," said Tony.

"You think that the castle you're looking for is under the town?" asked Inara.

"Exactly," said Tony. Edyn then took a scroll from her bag.

"If you're right, that means the castles is under the stadium," said Edyn as she compared the maps. Suddenly, an explosion came from the stadium.

"Whoa, that definitely wasn't from a battle," said Tony.

"Let's go," said Strag. They all then took off running. When they reached the inside of the stadium, they saw Shadow Furok and the others attacking people.

"Tell us where the dark castle is," said Shadow Furok as he stomped his right foot on the ground.

"We don't know what you're talking about," said Strag's dad as he protected some kids.

"Don't lie to me," said Shadow Furok.

"With this animite I imagine Fusion Furok," said Tony. Shadow Furok then turned around with the other two and saw Tony and the others as they summoned their Dream Creatures.

"How did you know we would be here?" asked Shadow Furok.

"When you take and blow things up, it's pretty easy to find you; now, Furok, use Fusion Blast!" said Tony. Furok then shot the fusion attack at the shadows.

"Don't you realize that doesn't work, Dark Guard," said Shadow Freep as the barrier appeared. When the attack hit the barrier, it bounced off and headed straight for Inara, who had not summoned a Dream Creature.

"Inara, look out!" said Strag as he ran to protect her.

"Shell Guard," said Freep as he shot a barrier to protect the two at them. When the attack hit Freep's shield, it dissipated.

"You alright Inara?" asked Strag as he held onto her.

"Yeah, but you could have been hurt," said Inara as the shield started to vanish.

"I don't care what happens to me as long as you're safe," said Strag. The two then started to kiss, just to be stopped as Strag begun to glow.

"What's going on Strag?!" asked as worried Inara as she backed away from him.

"This is," said Strag as Freep fused with him to form a new armor. The armor had the color of Freep's shell, in Strag's left hand was a shield, and in his right was a large three bladed weapon with Freep's face in the middle as the grip.

"Strag has a Dream Armor now," said Tony.

"Now there's a third!?" said Shadow Freep who was enraged by this.

"You Nightmare Creatures might want to run," said Strag with a mad expression. He then jumped into the air and throw his weapon at them.

"Watch out!" said Shadow Ugger as he and the others dodged. However, the weapon did a spin in the air and came crashing down into the ground, creating a dust cloud.

"We're out of here," said Shadow Ugger as they vanished into a portal.

"That was close," said Strag who had unfused. However, he did not seem to be out of energy at all.

"Hey, why aren't you out of energy?" asked Tony.

"Because of those," said Edyn as she looked at the crater that had been created thanks to Strag's attack. When the others turned to look at what she was talking about, they saw a bunch of purple glowing crystals.

"What are they?" asked Suzen as they got closer.

"Those are Energy Crystals, they give any Magi around them a boost when their energy is low," said Strag's father.

"Hey, I can see something through the crystals," said Tony. Everyone then started to look into the crystals more closely, and what they saw looked like a castle under them.

"I think we found the dark castle," said Edyn with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8: The book at last

After Tony and the others found the dark castle, they were trying everything to get through the crystals.

"Furok, Fusion Blast," said Tony. However, Furok's attack was just absorbed by the crystals.

"Man, those crystals are tough," said Furok.

"Maybe we're doing something wrong," said Suzen as she stud looking at the crystals as she thought about it.

"Hey Edyn, get the book out, I think I have an idea," said Tony.

"Alright, but what's your plan?" asked Edyn as she turned the book to the page with the map.

"Before we left Orothe, Traptika gave me this spell that can translate Orothein language," said Tony.

"But we already know what this says," said Strag.

"But if Edyn uses a location spell to find any other pages that my spell effects, then we can see if there's more to it, " said Tony.

"That's a good plan," said Strag's dad.

"No one asked you," said Strag with an attitude. Tony and Edyn then used their spells on the book as it lay on the ground.

"Alright, let's check it out," said Suzen as she picked up the book and flipped through the pages and found some words that had been effected by the location spell and were glowing. The words had been hidden in a picture of a giant tree.

"Alright, it says, 'To break the barrier, 3 animite of armor you must bear,' whatever that could mean," said Suzen.

"It couldn't be that simple, could it?" asked Edyn as she held Ugger's animite.

"I get if, Furok to the Dream Plane," said Tony as he held up his right hand. Furok then turned back into his animite.

"I think I get it," said Strag as he and Edyn sent Freep and Ugger to the Dream Plane. As the three held the animite in the air, they begun to glow.

"Three are one, and that one is the Dreamer," said a low male voice as the crystals vanished.

"That actually worked," said Tony with a smile.

"Alright, time to go," said Suzen as she tossed a rope into the hole, one side was tied to a rock up in the coliseum.

"Strag, before you go I have to give you this," said his dad as he tossed a purple animite to Strag.

"Why would you give me this?" asked Strag.

"With Agram sealed in the core, I thought maybe you might want to come home once and a while, I also thought you could use the help of that Crystal Arboll," said Strag's dad.

"I'll see about it, after we save the Moonlands," said Strag. The five then went down the hole.

"Whoa, this is just cool," said Tony as he looked around at the black stones on the walls.

"Guys, these are cancel stones, they cancel the summoning of any Dream Creatures," said Edyn.

"Wait, that means we can't summon any Dream Creatures down here," said Suzen as they finally reached the ground.

"That also means that if we run into any traps, they won't be a Dream Creature one," said Tony. They then started too quietly and carefully walk to the castle. When they finally arrived, they found that the doors were locked.

"How are we supposed to get in now?" asked Strag.

"I know an unlock spell," said both Edyn and Inara. But before anyone could say another word, the doors opened by their selves.

"Welcome Magi," said a hologram of an old man that was standing on the other side of the doors.

"Who are you?" asked Edyn who was ready for a fight.

"I am Aiden," said the old man.

"No way, you're the guy who originally sealed Agram away," said Strag with a stunned expression.

"That is correct, now if you would follow me, I will show you to my library," said Aiden. The five then followed Aiden to a large room with thousands of books.

"Whoa, there are so many books," said Edyn with a smile on her face. The room they were in was made of nothing but glowing stones.

"Yes, and the book you are looking for s somewhere in here, and here is the hint to find it, the Book of Nightmares is hidden in the only shadow," said Aiden as he vanished.

"Wait, that's all we get?" asked Suzen.

"But there's so much light thanks to these Glow Stones, so where could this only shadow be?" asked Inara as she looked around.

"Wait a minute, does that statue stand out to anyone else?" asked Tony as he pointed at a nearby statue that was not made of Glow Stones.

"It's just an ordinary looking statue," said Strag.

"That's in a room with nothing but Glow Stones," said Tony as he ran over to the statue.

"How did we not see that?" asked the others at the same time. They all then begun to try and push the statue over but it was too heavy for them.

"There's no way we can move it on our own," said Inara with an exhausted voice.

"I think I have an idea," said Tony as he took out the Atomicus artifact. A few minutes later, the statue was taken down with the help of ten ice automatons and a rope.

"I'm glad that Spencer gave you that," said Strag as the automatons vanished. Edyn then searched the rubble and found a book that had ten holes in various shapes in it.

"Congratulations, you have found the Book of Nightmares, in it you will find where the Nightmare Stones are, you are also welcomed to read any books here," said Aiden as he appeared again.

"Cool," said Tony with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9: The stones' location

After telling everyone from the arena that they were ok, Tony and the others begun to do research in the library.

"Whoa, this is a cool looking spell," said Tony as he read a black and red book at a wooden table.

"What is it Tony?" asked Suzen who was reading another book.

"It's a spell that can upgrade any artifact that it's used on, giving it more power than originally," said Tony.

"Hey, try it on your Silver Wing Relic, maybe it will have a stronger effect on your Dream Creatures when you use it," said Strag.

"Good idea," said Tony as he placed the ring on a table away from them.

"Level Upgrade!" said Tony as he held his hands out over the relic. A light then surrounded the relic, that when faded showed the Silver Wing Relic with wings that looked more like a bat's.

"Now that's sweat," said Tony as he picked the ring up.

"No way!" said Edyn as she jumped out of her seat out of suprice.

"What is it, Edyn?" asked Inara.

"I know where the Nightmare Stones are," said Edyn without looking away from the book.

"Where are they?" asked Suzen.

"They're in the Dream Plain," said Edyn who had finally broke eye contact with the book to look at them.

"What?" asked Tony who was just as surprised as she was.

"We have to go back there?" asked Strag.

"Wait, you guys have been to the Dream Plain before?" asked Suzen with a surprised face.

"Long story," said Tony. He then noticed a light in the distance that was moving around in an unlit hallway.

"What's that?" asked Tony as he pointed at the light.

"That's a Stone Eater, it's the only Dream Creature that Cancel Stones have no effect on," said Strag as he noticed that the light was coming from a tiny bulb on the back of a bug that looked like a firefly from earth, but as large as a chiwawa.

"Is it a safe Dream Creature?" asked Suzen.

"Yeah, the only thing they like more than eating stones is being treated nicely," said Inara. The Stone Eater then came crawling over to Suzen.

"Aw, it's kind of cute," said Suzen as she petted the Dream Creature's head.

"I think you should take him as your Dream Creature, he seems to like you enough," said Tony.

"Alright then," said Suzen as she held her right hand out. The Stone Eater then turned into its purple animite form.

"Ok, now that you have a new Dream Creature, let's go back to Naroom so we can talk to Orwin," said Edyn as she got up and put the book away.

"Alright," said everyone else.


	10. Chapter 10: Back to the Dream Plain

After everyone returned home, Edyn informed Orwin that they need to go back to the Dream Plain.

"So, let me see if I have this right, in order for us to go to the Dream Plain, we have to fuse with a Stagadan?" asked Suzen.

"That's correct," said Evu as she fed a carrot to a Stagadan.

"This place just gets crazier by the day," said Suzen. Evu then used the fusion spell on the four with the Stagadan and sent them to the Dream Plain.

"Ow, no one said that it would hurt so much," said Suzen after they had reached the Dream Plain.

"Yeah, sorry about that," said Tony as he stretched his muscles.

"We thought you might not have come if we told you," said Strag as he stressed his arms.

"What kind of logic is that?" asked Suzen. She then noticed all the Dream Creatures that were standing around them.

"Cool huh?" asked Edyn as she put her hand on Suzen's shoulder.

"I can't believe there's so many Dream Creatures here," said Suzen with a smile as she looked at all the colors.

"Well it is their home world," said Tony.

"Wait, how are we supposed to find our Dream Creatures?" asked Suzen.

"Don't worry, they already found us," said Strag as he pointed to Furok and the others as they came running to them.

"You were right Tony, Evu's Stagadan appeared in the same place he was before he was called to the Moonlands," said Furok as he and the others went to their Magi.

"Wow, you guys sure have a lot of Dream Creatures," said Suzen as she looked at all the different types of Dream Creatures.

"Yeah, and they all are good friends too," said Tony as he picked up Googathan and put him on his shoulder.

"They are good friends," said Suzen as she gave a Dream Creature that was made of trees and at least twenty feet tall, a fist bump.

"Nice to see you Suzen," said the Dream Creature.

"Nice to see you too Tree Smasher, by the way, I'm sorry that I haven't summoned you yet," said Suzen.

"That's alright Suzen, I don't like fighting much any way," said Tree Smasher as he looked at a nearby flower that kind of looked like a rose mixed with a daisy.

"So Tony, how are we supposed to find these Nightmare Stones?" asked Heppeswip as she walked up to him.

"Edyn, where do we begin?" asked Tony.

"Well, according to the book's riddle, we have to find the Cave of Night, there we will be given a test by the guardian hyrens of the Nightmare Plains, if we pass then we get the Nightmare Stones," said Edyn as she held open the book.

"I wish that finding the Dream Stones had been that easy," said Tony.

"But since its one test for all ten stones, the test will probably be a hard one," said Strag.

"He might be right about that," said Suzen. They all then started to search for the Cave of Night.


	11. Chapter 11: The test of dreams

A few days have now past since Tony and the others reached the Dream Plains, and thanks to the help of some of the local Dream Creatures, they have found the Cave of Night.

"Man is it dark in here," said Suzen as they walked down an almost pitch black tunnel.

"Hey Brub, can you give us some light?" asked Edyn. The tiny mushroom's light bulb eyes then eliminated the darkness.

"Dream Creatures from the Underneath can come in pretty handy," said Strag.

"Hey, what's that up ahead?" asked Tony as he noticed something blocking their way.

"That looks like a door," said Suzen as they came closer. When they finally reached it, they saw that it was in fact a door.

"So who's going to knock?" asked Tony. But before anyone answered, the door opened by itself.

"Looks like they've been expecting us," said Strag as he walked in followed by the others.

"Welcome Magi, to the Cave of Night," said a big black vampire looking Dream Creature who had blue skin and bright red eyes. He was surrounded by dark versions of the guardian hyrens.

"I have a filling that you have been expecting us," said Suzen.

"That is correct young Magi," said the dark Arderial hyren.

"We have felt the disturbance of the Nightmare Creatures on the Moonlands," said the dark Cald hyren.

"Then please tell us what we have to do to get the Nightmare Stones," said Edyn with a kind tone of voice.

"Very well, your challenge is to take these empty animite and imagine your own Dream Creatures that have not been created yet," said the dark D'Resh hyren as four clear animite appeared before them.

"So, we have to come up with our own Dream Creatures?" asked Suzen.

"That is correct," said the vampire Dream Creature.

"I think we know what that is," said Tony. The three final Dreamers then closed their eyes and imagined their Dream Armors as the Dream Creatures since they did not count as Dream Creature that already existed.

"Nicely done you three, imagining your Dream Armors separate from your Dream Creatures in order to make sure they stay safe," said the dark Nar hyren as the three animite turned to an amber color.

"So little one, have you thought of what you want as your own Dream Creature?" asked the dark Paradwyn hyren.

"None of my animite are fusion kind like theirs is, but that doesn't mean I can't have an armor," said Suzen as she closed her eyes and imagined a Dream Creature that was a living suit of black armor that had a partner sword Dream Creature.

"Very well done," said the dark Bograth hyren as Suzen's animite turned purple.

"I have a quick question for you guardian hyrens," said Tony.

"What would that be?" asked the vampire Dream Creature.

"Suzen's animite is not like ours, it's purple not amber," said Tony.

"That is because yours are all related to the Dream Armors created by your Dream Creatures, meaning they will take energy from them to use, her Dream Creature is just a normal one," said the dark Kybar's Teeth hyren.

"So that means ours are like parasites to our partners, but keeps them from having to fuse with us," said Edyn.

"Exactly, now take the ten Nightmare Stones and go, and don't forget this one last thing, the Nightmare Glyph can only be activated on Earth," said the vampire as a portal opened under the Magi.

"Thanks Core guardian hyren," said Tony as he and the others went through the portal.

"He's a smart kid to realize that you're the Core hyren, Vampirus," said the dark Orothe hyren.

"I see good things in their futures," said Vampirus with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12: The earth in peril

After landing back on the Moonlands, the four were surprised to see that they were in Evu's lab.

"Guess the Core hyren sent us straight back here," said Tony.

"But where is Orwin and Evu?" asked Suzen. As if he had been summoned from animite, Orwin came bursting into the room.

"Good, you're finely back," said Orwin in a panicked voice.

"What's wrong Orwin?" asked Strag.

"Shadow Furok and the others used the portal key to go to earth," said Orwin.

"No way," said Edyn as they all stared at him with shocked expressions. A few minutes later, the five came upon the portal key which Evu was standing in front of.

"Evu, I brought them with me," said Orwin as they ran up.

"Good, did you get the Nightmare Stones?" asked Evu.

"Yes, but the core Glyph only works on earth, that's what the guardian hyrens told us," said Edyn.

"Then you must go to earth quickly," said Evu.

"But first, let me cast a spell on our animite that I learnt from the dark castle, it will allow us to use them on earth," said Tony. The others agreed and afterwards, they used the portal relic to travel to earth, more precisely, the same place Tony, Spencer, and Suzen had left from.

"Where are we?" asked Strag as he looked around.

"This is a running track, it's where I was when I first came to the Moonlands," said Tony. They all then heard screams coming from up the trail.

"I have a filling that the Nightmare Creatures are that way," said Suzen. The four then took off up the path. When they reached the end of the path, they saw the three Nightmare Creatures attacking some humans.

"Shadow Furok!" said Tony as he and the others came running up.

"If it's not the Final Dreamer and their little helper," said Shadow Furok as the other two came over to him.

"Tony, take your friends and run," said an old woman as she poked her head out of the pizza joint's front door.

"Don't worry Mrs. Jones, we're here to help," said Tony as he and the other four took out there animite.

"With this animite I imagine Ugger Armor," said Edyn followed by the other two and their armors.

"With this animite I imagine Armorus," said Suzen. When her armor appeared, it was just as she imagined it, pure black in color with two red eyes and no mouth and its partner weapon was a long black samurai sword.

"What, how did you do that?" asked Shadow Ugger.

"That's for us to know and you never to find out," said Tony as he attacked with his sword.

"Edyn, get the Nightmare Glyph ready," said Strag as he joined the fight.

"Right," said Edyn as she took the Nightmare Book out of her bag, which she had thrown to the ground. She then put the Nightmare Stones into the book.

"Sorry girly, but you can't get away with that," said Shadow Ugger as he used his Dark Reach attack.

"I don't think so, Blade Slasher," said Suzen as she used her sword to cut the roots before they could get to her.

"Here we go!" said Edyn as she put the last of the Nightmare Stones in place, but the Nightmare Glyph didn't appear.

"Why's it not working?" asked Tony.

"You fool, the Nightmare Glyph doesn't work if Nightmare Creatures are on earth, Darkness Wave," said Shadow Furok. A wave of dark energy then shot out of Shadow Furok's horns that caused all four Magi to separate from their new animite.

"Now then, let's kick up the fun," said Shadow Freep. The three Nightmare Creatures then fused into Shadow Rokreeper, who began attacking the town.

"No," said Tony as he watched their attack before fainting.


	13. Chapter 13: Fusion Animite's true power

After being knocked unconscious, everyone helped Tony and the others into the pizza place, and as they did so, Tony's mind was wandering with in a dark space.

"Time to wake up," said a voice form the darkness. When Tony opened his eyes, he saw Aiden standing before him.

"Aiden, what's going on?" asked Tony as he woke up.

"Your mind has been locked away inside itself to try and find out how to stop the Nightmare Creatures, and I'm here to help," said Aiden.

"How can you help?" asked Tony.

"By telling you that the way to get out is to realize the real way to use a Fusion Dream Creature," said Aiden as he vanished.

"The real way, what does that mean?" asked Tony.

"You'll figure it out," said Aiden's voice.

"If the real way isn't to fuse them with ourselves to make armor, then maybe," said Tony as he started to wake up.

"About time you woke up," said Suzen who was standing beside him.

"You guys alright?" asked Tony as he got up and saw Edyn and Strag sitting at a table in the Pizzeria.

"We're fine," said Edyn.

"Take it that Aiden talked to you too?" asked Strag.

"Yeah, and now we know just how to take those Nightmare Creatures down," said Tony with a smile.

"Tony, how is it that you know these monsters and these two?" asked Mrs. Jones as she looked at Edyn and Strag.

"Long story," said Tony as he and the others ran outside with animite in hand.

"With this fusion animite I imagine Omega Furok," said Tony as he held up Furok's anime and thought of fussing Furok with Djarmander, Heppeswip, and Obisis. When Omega Furok appeared, he had Djarmader's tail, Heppeswip's pawls, and Obisis's spiny shell on his back.

"Whoa, this is cool," said Omega Furok. Edyn did the same thing with Ugger, Bisiwog, Drowl, and Stagadan. He had Bisiwog's claws, Drowl's whiskers, and Stagadan's wings.

"Hey, look at me, I can fly," said Ugger as he hovered off the ground. Strag fused Freep with Foamotos, Ocean Strider, and Toad Dog. Omega Freep had Foamotos's gummy stomach, Ocean Strider's legs, and Toad Dog's armor skin for his shell.

"Really, you couldn't have gave me a cooler looking fusion?!" asked Freep.

"Sorry, but I don't have any Dream Creatures that can help you look cool," said Strag. Shadow Rokreeper suddenly came crashing through a nearby building.

"Looks like you four don't know when to give up," said Shadow Rokreeper.

"You bet we don't, with these animite I imagine PollyPolly, Tree Smasher, and Armorus," said Suzen as she held up all three animite.

"Looks like things are getting interesting," said Tony.


	14. Chapter 14: The final battle

As the battle between the Nightmares and Magi began again, people started to look outside their windows.

"We have to make sure that no one gets hurt," said Edyn who had taken notice of the on lookers.

"Got it; Freep, use Omega Shell Guard," said Strag.

"You got it boss," said Omega Freep as an energy dome grew around them.

"Do you think this will keep us at bay?" asked Shadow Rokreeper as he attacked them with a blast of energy.

"Catch it Furok," said Tony. Furok suddenly stud up on his hind pawls and cot the attack with his front legs.

"What?!" said Shadow Rokreeper as Furok absorbed the energy into himself.

"Now use Color Ice," said Tony as Furok landed on his front pawls. His Djarmander tail then shot out rainbow colored icicles.

"Ha, did you forget that we have a sealed of our own?" asked Shadow Rokreeper as a dark barrier formed around him.

"We didn't forget," said Freep who was spinning toward him as Suzen used swung her sword to create a blade of energy.

"Nice try," said Shadow Rokreeper as he dodged by jumping into the air, managing to get by Freep's shell by a hair along with the energy blade.

"Now Ugger, Leaf Wind!" said Edyn as Ugger appeared behind Shadow Rokreeper. Ugger's wings then begun to flap at a high speed, sending sharp leafs at Shadow Rokreeper that made him crash into the ground as if a plane had crashed.

"This is not possible, how could they beat us?" asked Shadow Furok as he and the others laid in the dust.

"Hey, what's going on with the book?" asked Suzen as she saw a faint glow coming from Edyn's bag. When Edyn opened her bag, the Nightmare book had turned into the Nightmare Glyph and begun to float up into the sky.

"The Nightmare Glyph activated," said Tony.

"You defeated us," said Shadow Freep who looked like a ghost along with the other two.

"Now we're so low on energy that we're haft way gone from existence here, meaning we're not on earth technically," said Shadow Ugger.

"And now the Nightmare Glyph's going to finish us off, and it's the fault of you Magi," said Shadow Furok as the Nightmare Glyph started to let out a pulse of energy that made the three vanish, followed by the Glyph itself.

"It's over," said Tony.

"Come on, that's not true," said Suzen.

"Why's that?" asked Strag.

"An adventure this cool never ends," said Suzen with a smile as she looked up at the clear blue sky.


	15. Epilogue

Several years after defeating the Shadow Creatures, several changes have happened on both the Moonlands and Earth. On the Moonlands, Evu, with the help of Aiden's secret library, has found a way to allow even more earthlings to come through the portal relic. On earth, cars and other automobiles have been destroyed and replaced by Dream Creatures, who, thanks to a new spell, can be sent to the Dream Plain from Earth. As for Strag and Inara, the two have married and have also taken over as owners of the coliseum in their home village, which is the host of big tournaments now. Oh, and Tony and Edyn also married, opened up a Magi school on earth, and have a daughter named Edny. However, just like Suzen said, a story this fun never ends

The End


End file.
